I found you
by paradeoflights
Summary: And she never really looked into Stiles eyes like this, but god was she happy that Stiles' was reciprocating, staring just as intently back at her. "I found you." She finally said, and Stiles' gleamed, "Yeah. You did." / stydia oneshot. inspired by the promo for 3x18.


** This is entirely different from what I usually do. But, I had some seriously stydia/martinski feels from the promo for this Monday's episode. So, this is what came of it. Basically, it's what I hope will happen, but there's literally a 0.0001% chance of the happening. So, kinda AUish, I guess? Some spoilers, as well, I suppose. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**

**Sorry for any typos, by the way. I had a writing splurge and wrote this in like six hours, and was to tired to edit out typos and whatnot.**

* * *

It had only been a few hours since she had heard Stiles' cry through the radio. And the buzzing, it was back again. Along with the overpowering feeling of sorrow... guilt, even. She had suspected weeks back that things had gone awry with her group of friends. Allison being haunted by Kate, Scott not having control over his abilities, and Stiles suffering through sleep paralysis. Although, progressively, it had gotten better for them after those first few weeks. Well.. for the most part. Nothing was ever okay for them. Even if on the surface things looked alright, there were cracks deep within.

There was a small pull in her heart as the voice came through, weak and soft, being nearly drowned out by the white noise. "Come find me." The voice struggled to say, and Lydia forced herself to think of everything but Stiles. The voice sounded so painfully familiar, and Lydia pushed herself into denial almost immediately, telling herself that it wasn't him. It couldn't be.

Her eyes shot over to Aiden, who was standing there nearly nude, but an expression of worry slotted over his face, covering his usual smirk and demeanor. "We need to find him." She said out in one quick breath, grabbing her things from the stool and knocking it over on its side in the process. She or Aiden didn't bother to pick it up or clean up the mess. She scurried over to the door as he half dived behind her to snatch his pants up off the ground.

Lydia was a flurry of unsure thoughts and emotions, like the walls of her mind were collapsing in on themselves. And she was unsure of why she was letting Aiden hold her so close in this moment, surprising herself even more that she was reciprocating the action as they made their way outside to the parking lot to reach her car. Lydia determined it had been solely for comfort, reassurance that everything was okay. Even though she was hoping all of this was just a horrible nightmare and she'd wake up. She subtly reached over to her forearm, squeezing the skin of her arm between her thumb and forefinger. Her nostrils flared and her heart skipped a beat as the anxiety settled in, deep in the pit of her stomach. _'God, please don't be dead._' She thought to herself, and silently envied the fact the werewolves couldn't read minds. Lydia didn't know if this was what a panic attack felt like, only witnessing it once before. And with Stiles, ironically. But, the buzzing was getting louder and she swore she could hear Stiles cry for help every once in a while, if she focused on it long enough. Lydia had enough self control at the moment to calm herself down, at least long enough to reach in her bag for the car keys. She'd only realized after her Aiden had touched her hand that it had been tremoring so horribly. It felt like searing heat against ice, and she resisted the instinct to pull away. She turned the key, the engine roaring to life. She had no idea what she was going to do.

She only actually came to her full senses when she reached Stiles' house. It was like the pool thing all over again. But, she didn't second guess why she had come here, because obviously there had to be some reason behind. The buzzing had died out a little, which both relieved and worried Lydia, but she tried not to dwell on it for long. neither his jeep or the sheriff cruiser was parked in the driveway, and that was like a punch to her chest. She was sure his dad was at work, having no knowledge of where his son was. But, then again, maybe he did. And he was doing all he could to help find his son. She was hoping for the latter. She eyed Aiden for a moment before glancing up at the window. "You're going to have to climb through the window. " She told him, "Open up the front door that way." Aiden exited the car without a word, making his way up the driveway, Lydia doing the same and following closely behind. He turned to her once they were on the lawn, and Lydia could've sworn she saw his hand twitch, almost as if he was hesitant to move, like he didn't want to. "Aiden." She said once, strong and firm. "Please." And he was on the slant of the roof within seconds, his hands grasped on the window sill to keep himself from slipping, although she was sure he wouldn't.

Thankfully, the window hadn't been locked from the inside and slid open with ease. She waited several more seconds, feeling more like minutes. Her arms crossing over her chest instinctively, and took quick, but short strides for the front door. She'd reached it in almost perfect timing, coming nearly face to face with Aiden. Well, more like face to chest, but either way the look on his face didn't brighten Lydia's spirits or give her hope, not that anything really could right now. His eyes were glossed, gaze like and expressionless. "He's not here." He told her, but she pushed past him anyways, taking advantage of the fact the she could slip through small spaces, like the space between his body and the door. "It wouldn't hurt to look for a few minutes, maybe we can find something that will tell me where he is." Aiden complied with a curt nod, obeying Lydia's demand to start sifting through his drawers when they reached his room.

Lydia felt an unnerving chill shoot down her spine as she touched the sheets of his bed. It wasn't made, and his room was a mess. But, it was no more of a mess than usual. Which, granted, relived Lydia in a wierd way. Nothing had been messed with, it seemed like. His desk was the usual clutter of papers, empty chip bags, pop cans. All of the picture frames on his nightstand were all upright and untouched and - wow, when had Lydia become so observant of this stuff. Like the dirt pile of clothes he would leave in the corner of his room, or his backpack that he always left on ground next to his nightstand. God, stop. Lydia, stop. She mentally yelled at herself. Everything was normal. Everything was here... but him. Lydia could feel the knot in her throat, and the tears threatening to surface. When had she become so weak? Why did she feel the need to cry so bad, over this.. over Stiles?

She stared intently at one of the pictures sat on his nightstand, it had been on of the group. Scott, Allison, Isaac, Stiles, and her. She smiled at the way Stiles grinned, kind of goofish and lopsided. His arm was slung over her shoulder, and Scott's, while Lydia leaned into Stiles' side. Both Scott and Allison had been mid laugh, and Isaac was just smiling at the camera, a bemused expression on his face. Lydia arched an eyebrow, letting a soft laugh, too quiet for Aiden to pick up on. But it died off slowly as Lydia caught glimpse of the red string peeking out from behind the picture frame. Carefully, she pulled it, expecting the other end to fall from the desk as she did. She tugged against slightly, but it refused. Her eyes shot up to the board nailed on the wall near his desk. Her brow furrowed as she slid the pad of her thumb against the top of the string, letting the string lead her to the board. Her mouth dropped open, but only barely. "Aiden." She nearly yelled, forgetting that he was only a few feet from her.

He raised his eyebrows in questions, "Find something?" He asked. "God I hope so." She mumbled softly to herself before looking over at him, "Put these coordinates into your phone." She told him as he pulled his phone from his back pocket, pointing at where the push pin had been placed on the map. Once he had them saved in his phone, he shoved the phone into his back pocket before grabbing hold of the window seal, throwing his legs then the rest of his body out of the window in one swift movement. "I'll be waiting outside." He told her, and she nodded in return, pulling her lips into tight, thin line as he closed the window. Lydia did once final once over of the room, taking it in again. She let out a slow, shaky breath. "I'm going to find you, Stiles. I promise." She whispered, untying the loop from around the push pin, and balling the red string up in her hand. She didn't remember when she started caring about him so damn much, but all Lydia could think about was Stiles safety. Like it mattered more than anything else.

She chewed gently at her bottom lip as Aiden read off the coordinates, her hands steady and seeming less tremulous as she pressed the numbers into the GPS. "What the hell?" Lydia thought aloud. "It's in the middle of nowhere." Aiden implied, both of them sharing a look with each other. It was in the middle of nowhere. No buildings, no highways or roads. But, she didn't question it. It had obviously meant something, and Stiles had meant for her to find that red string. Didn't he?

They arrived at the spot only twenty minutes later, and Lydia didn't know what to make of this. A giant tree stump.. in the middle of nowhere? All she could think was; _what the hell_? She pulled her phone out of her coat pocket, the light from her screen illuminating her face. Two missed calls from... Scott? She mentally cursed at herself when she saw the dirt bike pull up behind the silver Prius. And Scott was already at her car before she had time to get out, Isaac appearing by his side only seconds later. "How'd you know?" Scott asked, Lydia remained silent as she held up the red string she had in her hand. The two boys shot her a confused look as Aiden soon joined them. "I... I heard him?" She said, not completely sure. "I just, I heard him through the static on the radio early, while we were-" She shot Aiden a glare, "I just heard him." She explained, "I still do." The buzzing had returned early, it had been dim, though. Lydia didn't mind it, but now it was a dull ache, almost like a migraine.

And then the sudden shooting pain that had pinched a sensitive nerve in Lydia's head caused her to cover her ears and squeeze her eyes shut. "_Please_. Come find me." His voice begged, now much clearer through the white noise. "Lydia? What's happening?" She could barely find the ability to speak, nearly doubled over in pain. Scott had been quick to wrap his hands around her midsection, supporting her. The screaming was what really got to Lydia, and she open her eyes then. A few stray tears falling down her cheek. "He's here." She told them. "_Somewhere_. But, I know he's here."

"The root cellar." All eyes shot to Isaac. "You said he has to be here, right? Somewhere here?" He asked, Lydia nodding jerkily in return. "There's only one place he can be. I mean, there's one way underground, and it's through the root cellar." Isaac jerked his head to left, running over to the other side of the stump. The other three followed, Lydia being at the front. Isaac tugged at the handle a couple times, grunting as he did so. "It's not opening." He said, looking over at Scott. Scott huffed, looking up over at them with glowing eyes. "Move." He ordered the beta. He pulled his fist back, before driving it into the wooden doors. Nothing. He did it again, and a small bit of hope swelled in Lydia's stomach as she heard the cracking of wood. The screaming stopped them in their track and that was all it took for Scott to ram his fist into the doors again. They swung open immediately.

Lydia was the first inside, Scott and Isaac helping her down. She couldn't see anything at first, the darkness being nearly disorienting. "I'm gonna wait up here. In case anyone else shows up." Aiden said from above them, and Lydia glared at his, upset. 'Saving your own ass again? You can kill other people like it's nothing, but you're not willing to risk your life for someone else.' Maybe Lydia should've said it, but she decided now wasn't the right time. neither Scott or Isaac even acknowledged him, and probably didn't care either. "Scott?" She said out into the darkness. "I'm right here." He answered, wrapping his hand around Lydia's free arm. She used the light of the phone to guide them through the darkness that she could. It was only then that she had noticed the buzzing had stopped. It was like dead silence, and she couldn't here anything, even when she focused on it. "It's gone." She told them. "I.. I can't here anything." Her voice cracked at the last word, and Scott tightened his grip on her. "I promise we'll find him, okay? I swear." And whether he could see her face or not, she smiled up at him. It was small, but it calmed her down.

"I don't even remember the cellar being this big." Isaac said suddenly, "It feels like we should've ran into a wall or something by now." There was a long silence after that, and an eerie feeling shadowed over Lydia like a dark, grey cloud. "No! Wait!" A voice screamed through choked sobs, and Lydia broke free from Scott's grasp. "No! Lydia don't!" Scott yelled after her as she ran into the darkness, following after the voice. Eventually her run turned into a walk, because as it died down, all she could here was the dragging of cloth against ground. Maybe a groan every now and then. She didn't know how close she was to it until glowing yellow eyes came face to face with her, and she didn't remember after that. Only allowing herself enough time to scream, praying Scott or Isaac would hear her.

"..Lyd.." The voice came through, muffled and barely audible. "..Lydia." It was clearer the next time and Lydia shot up, coughing and wiping away the tears the stained her face, her skin already tight from where some had dried. Something then touched her palm, pulling her out slight daze. And as her vision became clearer, she could make out more and more features of their face. It wasn't as dark now, and she could still see the opening of the root cellar. There was the familiar flash of lights coming from outside, but no noise. There had to have been three, maybe even four police cruisers up there. She turned back to see Stiles staring at her, looking completely wrecked.

He was covered in dirt and sweat, but she was thanking god he was okay. "You found me." He whispered, and she was pretty sure that was him trying to talk, but his voice was to raw and hoarse for him to speak normal. "Only because_ you_ made sure I did." She said softly, immediately moving to help him sit up more as he grunted in pain. She grabbed his free hand - the one that wasn't clutching his side - and put the red string in the palm of his hand, closing his fingers over it. He smiled at her weakly, "You realize I had a one in a million chance of anyone finding this?" He asked her, her hand still grasping his. "I thought maybe, just maybe if someone found this they'd find me." Lydia opened her mouth to speak, but Stiles spoke instead. "It was the root of all our suffering and problems, _literally_." He told her, making a weak attempt to laugh at how ironic it sounded. "I thought coming her might help me close the doors, or at least figure something out about how to. But, then-" Lydia hushed him, staring at the ground.

"I get it." She told him, and Stiles removed his hand from where it clutched his side. His slid the pads of his fingers to cup Lydia's chin gently, lifting it up to see her face. "You're the reason I'm alive, Lydia. You're literally the only person who could've noticed the string, and you did." His smile was a little strong, and didn't falter as much at the corners of his mouth. It was a genuine moment between the two, and Lydia wanted nothing more than to keep him close to her, make sure he was safe and that nothing bad could ever touch him again. But, she knew the likeness of that happening was slim. He was Stiles, he was the only human in a group of werewolves, hunters, a kitsune, and a banshee. Beacon Hills was a beacon for the supernatural, none of them were ever going to be safe.

"_You_ found me, Lydia." He said once again, this time actually managing to talk at a normal octave. Lydia let out a soft, bitter sounding laugh. She felt the tears burning at the brim of her eyelids, threatening to fall again. Stiles tugged gently at her arm, a silent plea for her to move closer as he wrapped an arm around her to pull her into a hug. She leaned into him as he wrapped both his arms around her waist. She whipped some of the dirt away from his forehead, pushing some of the hair that had been sticking there out of the way. She refused to think that she was the one that found him, because it hadn't been just her. "I'm jus glad you're okay. Because, _god_. I would've lost my friggin' mind if anything happened to you." And Lydia blushed with embarrassment after realizing what she had just said to him. She never spoke like that to anyone - maybe, Allison- but this was different. She felt his whole body vibrate with laughter, and oddly, it made Lydia feel like everything was going to be okay.

She shifted herself on his lap, so the weight of her body was more comfortable on him, knowing that he was already in enough pain. "Here." He said, grabbing her hand. He took one end of the red string and tied it around her index finger, pulling at both ends to form a small bow. He balled the rest up and placed it in her palm, just as she had done to him. "Keep it." He told her, flashing her a gentle smile. Se gazed at his mouth intently, for a moment. When she glanced up, he was staring back at her. The smile was still there, but barely. And she was hardly aware of the fact that he had started to lean in, and she leaned back for a moment, only to thread her fingers through the his hair around the nape of his neck, tilting his head back slightly. Just as the longing became unbearable, their lips met. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body. It was slow and sensual, but still chaste. Or at least what Lydia considered chaste. She pulled away gently, resting her forehead against his own. She stared at Stiles', who's eyes seemed even more brighter than usual. They were a light caramel color, with a few specks of an emerald green hidden underneath. And she never really looked into Stiles eyes like this, but god was she happy that Stiles' was reciprocating, staring just as intently back at her. "I found you." She finally said, and Stiles' gleamed, "Yeah. _You did_."

* * *

Ah, I hope you enjoyed it! If you would like to leave some reviews, please do so. Possibly even leave some prompts? I want to write some Scott/Kira, but I don't believe has added Kira as a character choice yet, so those will probably get posted on AO3. But, if you managed to read through this without cringing, I applaud you. This was a sudden thing that came upon me, so I apologize for any typo's you found. I tried to fix most. And I got a bit of the inpiration from the song Silhouette by Active Child, so check that out! Thank guys! xo


End file.
